the lost sister
by prinzesschen
Summary: Adaption of a very new character!


The lost sister/Don't cry my baby

First of all: please review! I am totally new to this and just wrote down what's going on in my mind for months. I really wanna know what you people think about it! As I'm a "non-native-english-speaker", please inform me about any little or bigger mistake in the text:) thanx, have fun!

* * *

Adapting a new character: Fiona Speedle, Tim Speedle's half-sister. Aged 26 she comes back from her studies in Europe (Madrid and London). She just passed her exams in Maths, Informatics and Physics. After her mother's death two years ago Tim is her only relative and as she always admired him she planned to visit him and start a new life in Miami.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Ryan work on a case of a baby's body found buried in the garden of a desolate house in the suburbs of Miami.

* * *

A 25 year old man is walking his dog through the streets of his block. His dog is a very active one, trying to run forward all the time, forcing his owner to go faster. In front of a very ugly, desolate, old house the dog stops suddenly. He jumps onto the garden and instantly starts snooping the ground. His owner first reacts annoyed, trying to get his dog off the property and walk on. But when he notices the dog's serious reaction to this one point on the ground where he suddenly stops snooping and starts yowling, he gets nervous. As he can't make the dog go away from this point again, he slightly understands what happened.

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan get off the Hummer. Frank is already waiting for them. After the dog owner called the police, a special unit came to dig the garden for what the dog was looking for.

"Hy Calleigh! Ryan!"

"Hey Frank! What's goin' on here?" Calleigh asks in a very happy mood.

"A dog totally freaked out." Frank responds.

"Uhm…what?" Ryan wonders.

"A man came by here walking his dog. The dog became nervous and started sniffling when they passed this house. The man wasn't able to make his dog go on again. He thought there must be something wrong when the dog just sat down at this point," Frank tips in the direction of the first dig hole, "and started yowling".

"Maybe another dog has buried his bones in there?" Calleigh jokes.

"Yes, but that must have been a very big, exceptional cold-blooded dog then. These bones are definitely from a baby's body." Frank nods thoughtfully. Calleigh and Ryan look at each other upset.

They walk on to the crime scene. Frank shows them the mummified body lying on the ground. Ryan starts taking photographs and Calleigh just wanted to ask Frank something, when a police officer nervously runs towards Frank and says "Frank…uhm…we have a problem!"

"What's up?"

"Uhm…well…the workers said they would dig some more holes in the garden backwards the house. Just to be sure…Uhm…they found two further babies. And if you ask me…I have the feeling that's not all."

Calleigh takes a look at the house and cringes.

* * *

Horatio Caine is at the back office to pick up a message someone left for him when the elevator's door opens and a young woman steps into the office. Horatio looks up from his message; the woman sees him, smiles and walk right towards him. It looks like she knows who he is.

"Horatio Caine?" she asks.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"My name is Fiona Speedle. I'm here to visit my half-brother..."

Horatio's face freezes. "…Tim!" he finishes her sentence. He looks very concerned.

"Yes, right!" She answers. "You look uncomfortable. Is there something wrong?"

He droops and remains quiet for a while. When he raises his head again he turned his facial expression into a friendly smile and says "Please, have a seat here and wait a minute, I'll come back soon. I have to finish something!" while he takes her to the Atrium.

"Okay!" she answers astonished.

Horatio jumps into Eric's office.

"Wow, you okay?" Eric asks surprised.

"We gotta talk."

"What's up? Horatio, you're scaring me!"

"Listen! I just met a girl. She came here and she knows my name. She told me she wants to visit her half-brother."

"Whose name is?"

"Tim. Tim Speedle. The girl's called Fiona Speedle. She's here to visit Tim." Horatio sounds totally harsh.

Eric moves back onto his seat. He looks completely dazed.

"What?"

"She's Tim's sister."

"But Tim doesn't have a sister! He never told me about her! That just can't be true! Horatio, there must be something wrong!"

"No, Eric. I have the feeling she's totally serious. She looks honestly and happy seeing her half-brother again. Eric, I have to tell her the truth. But I have no idea how!"

"Where is she now?"

"She's at the back office, waiting for me."

"I don't believe that. Do what you please, I don't believe her." Eric turns back to the work he'd done before.


End file.
